


It Hit him the Hardest

by FandomRealm



Category: Voltron legendary defenders
Genre: Extreamly mature, Langst, Other, Suicide, implied depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 18:56:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14171370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomRealm/pseuds/FandomRealm
Summary: How could they have known?





	It Hit him the Hardest

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning- look at the tags

Darkness shrouds his brown skin. A cloak disguising him from the others. He roams the castle, empty and lonely. It looms over him all while the past holds him from the future. Chocolate hair bouncing with the rhythm of his steps. His pale lips move to emit his giggles. His giggles as he licks the blood on his body. The crimson red stained his skin a tainted reminder of the sins he committed. Said mans blue robe trails behind him, an elegant king, only that he’s not. More giggles. He walks to the lounge, sits on the couch and then lays down. He can’t sleep, how could you expect him to. No, not after the joint soul that left them both.

“Lance, what are you doing?” Blue robes and all, Lance stood up.  
“Hunk whaddya mean?” He looks at Hunk confused. Hunk looks back disapprovingly.  
“You are in denial. I’m sorry for leaving you but it was necessary. There is no reason for you to be like this. I’m here in your heart.”  
Tears fought through both of their eyes. Lance shook his head.  
“Leave!” He waved his hand through the air and Hunk left. Yellow particles disappeared into the atmosphere a yellow tinge staining the air. Lance giggled all while crying at the same time. He licked more blood of his skin.

The next day, or well day in space, Lance was the same. Isolated, lonely. Shiro tried, Pidge, Keith and Allura and even Coran tried. They wanted their Blue paladin back. Especially after the Yellow paladins departure. They couldn’t form Voltron and everyone was tainted by the events of last week. How would they have known? How?

_Lance skipped along the castle halls. The walls tall but not intimidating. He was travelling to Hunks room in search of some food, human food. Knocking on the door, Lance listened to the door. No noise. He opened the door to look inside. Yellow lights faint against the red floor. Pale brown skin, matt brown hair pasted to the ground with blood. Leaking from his arms. Lance screamed, his best friend, left him to his self. He was the only one who could help his homesickness. He could see the soul had left his eyes, empty and forlorn._

Lance was sad. He was lonely. He was homesick. He had nothing now. It hit him the hardest.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry


End file.
